Recreational vehicles are fast becoming a common means of entertainment and travel to remote destinations for people of all ages. In part, the reason for their popularity is due to the fact that recreational vehicles offer a self-contained environment with all the amenities of a home, that can be easily driven from one location to another. Accordingly, one feature found on most such vehicles is a means for collecting and storing waste water. For this purpose, removable holding tanks are commonly included on the recreational vehicle (RV) for waste water collection. One problem that arises with this arrangement, however, is transporting the holding tank to a collection center without having to disconnect utilities from the RV and move the same to the collection center. Because of this, there is a need for a transport apparatus that will facilitate the transportation of holding tanks from parked RVs to waste collection sites.